One Sided Love
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Mistoffelees fell for the Hidden Paw, the Napolean of Crime...but when Macavity turns up and sweeps the young Tux off his feet, is everything as it seems? Does he really love Misto or is Misto just going to be left hurt and used? Sorry for crap summary :S


Part of an art trade I did on DeviantArt with Toxic Dolls...and got an awesome pic to go with my story 'Scents and Soulmates'...  
>Contains slash...MacavityMisto and slight Misto/Munku

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mistoffelees didn't know when he fell for the Hidden Paw...he only knew he loved him and wanted him, no matter how crazy it sounded.  
>The small Tuxedo Tom found himself drawn to the ginger menace...maybe after the Jellicle Ball when Macavity had tried to kidnap Old Deuteronomy and shown his powers of hypnotism and mind control over the other Jellicles.<br>Misto stretched out on top of the oven, musing over his thoughts. Misto smiled to himself as he thought of the slim yet strong ginger Tom with the strong arms, broad chest. Misto gave a small giggle, squirming slightly before he stopped.

He was acting like Etcetera does over Tugger.

Misto frowned at that thought, sitting up. Was he like some fan-queen-kit over the Napoleon of Crime?

Misto huffed at that thought and lay back down, frowning. He could see that Munkustrap was watching him closely, probably worried about his safety, seeing as he thwarted Macavity's plans and all...Munkustrap was thinking Macavity would come back for revenge on the young Tuxedo Tom, try and kidnap him.

Misto smirked at that thought before grinning cheekily.

Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, being kidnapped by the very gorgeous Hidden Paw.

"Hey, Sparkles," Misto groaned and rolled his eyes at _that_ voice.

"Hi, Tugger," Misto recited dully. He growled slightly as he felt paws rest on his hips, pulling him up.

"Tugger, let me go!" Misto growled as he was pulled into the large fluffy mane.

"Nah...why would I do such a thing?" Tugger asked slyly, purring. Misto hissed, sparking up. Tugger let him go with a yelp and fell off the top of the oven.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Misto snapped before leaping down from the oven and stalking off through the junkyard, leaving the bewildered Tugger and the surprised Jellicles watching him go.

Misto wandered through the yard, growling to himself.

Tugger could just not get the hint! Misto wasn't interested in him, sure he might have been once, but that was just a kitten crush! He had had one on Munkustrap as well...but who could blame him with Munkustrap? Munkustrap was gorgeous. Misto gave a small laugh at that.  
>Well...he did have more than just a kitten crush on Munkustrap...but that was old, and he knew Munkus would never fall for him, he had Demeter.<br>Misto walked through the yard, his thoughts once again falling on Macavity. Misto smiled at that.

Even though Macavity was a criminal...Misto couldn't help but...well, like him! He was so strong, and those muscles...and those paws!  
>Misto began purring as thoughts of those paws holding him, caressing him suddenly came into his mind. Misto purred as his fur began to tingle as those thoughts became more detailed...and slightly more dirtier.<p>

"Those thoughts you should keep to yourself," Misto spun around as a smooth voice drawled in his ear. Misto's heart raced as he caught sight the very ginger Tom he had been day dreaming about.

"Macavity," Misto whispered, shocked. The ginger Tom just smirked as he looked down at the small Tuxedo before him. Misto was staring at him, his blue eyes wide and shocked. Macavity gave a low chuckle.

"It's surprising how quiet your thoughts have gone now that I'm actually here," Macavity drawled. Misto blinked.

"I...uh..." Macavity smirked. Mistoffelees was speechless as he looked the tall, strong ginger Tom in front of him. Macavity gave a laugh as he watched the young Tom look him up and down.

"Like what you see?" Macavity purred. Misto went bright red and turned his head away, his legs shaking. Macavity eyed the young Tom up and down, purring slightly as he eyed off Misto's lithe legs, slim hips and slight curves.

He was just perfect for him.

Macavity smirked as he grabbed Misto's hips, pulling him forward. Misto gave a gasp as he was pulled flush against Macavity's chest. Misto blushed as Macavity's paws slowly worked their way down from his hips.

"You've been daydreaming about me a lot," Macavity murmured before he licked the top of Misto's ear, sending a shiver down Misto's spine. Misto looked back up at Macavity, unsure. Macavity smirked as he looked at the dazed look in Misto's bright blue eyes.  
>Perfect, he had the young Tom exactly where he wanted him.<p>

Macavity lent down a little, nipping at Misto's ear as he let his paws roam. Misto began purring as his body began trembling against his will. Macavity chuckled in Misto's ear, enjoying the small, shocked squeak Misto made as Macavity squeezed his behind.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" Macavity purred before he transported them both back to his lair. Misto blinked, looking around as they arrived. Macavity began nipping at the young Tom's neck, smirking as the young Tux moaned and groaned with every nip and every touch. Misto blinked, staring up at Macavity in shock as he found himself on his back on a soft mattress. Misto stared at the ginger Tom that was kissing and nipping at his neck and collarbone.

Misto was in shock, he couldn't believe he was here, with the Tom he had been day dreaming and fantasising about, and Macavity was kissing him, making his body tingle pleasurably.

Macavity smirked as he glanced up at Misto, finding the Tux had a dreamy look on his flushed face. Macavity laughed quietly before he nipped at the soft fur and skin on Misto's stomach.

That young fool...he had no idea.

Macavity didn't know love, which was what the young Tom thought this was going to become...no, no...Macavity just wanted to use this little lithe Tom for his own pleasure...if the Tux thought he loved him, then so be it...but Macavity would never love him and would just use him.  
>Macavity grinned at the young Tux as he wrapped Misto's legs around his waist. Misto stared at him, unsure. Macavity smirked.<p>

"I'm not your first am I, kitten?" Misto pouted at that.

"I'm not a kitten," Misto mumbled. Macavity grinned, leaning down to claim the pouted lips.

"Of course not," Macavity purred as he pulled away from Misto's lips. Macavity drew his paws down Misto's sides, relishing the thought that he got to be the little Tom's first.

He'd be something Misto would never forget.

Macavity grinned as he heard Misto's gasp and whimper as he pushed in.

"It'll be alright, little Tux," Macavity crooned. "This will be a night you'll never forget," Misto looked at him, his bright blue eyes strangely alight. Macavity watched the small Tom with interest as he began moving. He grinned a little while later as Misto yowled in delight, wrapping his arms around Macavity's neck and pulling him close. Macavity finished off, growling, before he slumped on top of the young Tom's heaving chest.

"M-Macavity," Misto breathed. Macavity rolled off the young Tom. Misto curled into his side. Macavity looked at him, at the content look on Misto's face.

"Stay with me, little Tux," Macavity purred. Misto looked at him, unsure. Macavity caressed his face.

"You know you belong here...with me," Macavity purred, knowing just what to say to make sure his new toy didn't go anywhere. Misto hesitated.

"You never need to worry about Tugger flirting with you, about being alone...you know you belong here," Misto nodded, looking up at Macavity. Misto curled up with Macavity, resting his head on the ginger Tom's chest as he began to doze off. Macavity looked at the young tuxedo curled contently against him. Macavity lifted his paw, frowning when he saw glitter.

Well, another reason to keep the Jellicle here...he was the only threat against him, now Macavity could watch over and control the young conjurer.  
>The weeks went by and Misto remained with Macavity, constantly being used by the ginger Tom...but he never realised it, he loved Macavity too much to even consider he was being used.<p>

Macavity got off the exhausted Misto after another bout of mating. Misto sat up, nuzzling against Macavity. Macavity rolled his eyes, pushing the clingy Tom away. Misto just wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him and purring loudly.

"I love you, Macavity," Misto murmured, looking at him lovingly. Macavity pushed Misto away again, growling.

"I need to work," Macavity muttered before getting up and sweeping from the room.

It was a day later when Macavity first hit Misto.

Misto had bounded over, going to hug to Macavity. Macavity glared at the young Tom, swiping out as Misto got close, backhanding him across the face. Misto tumbled to the floor. Macavity stared at Misto as Misto whimpered, putting a paw on his burning cheek before he looked up at Macavity.

"M-Macavity?" Misto whispered, hurt. Macavity crouched in front of the hurt Tuxedo.

"Don't get near me when I'm angry, little Tux...it won't end well for you," Macavity purred, licking Misto's cheek before heading over to the bed.

"Come on, little Tux," Macavity called. Misto rubbed his cheek once more before getting up, joining Macavity on the bed, letting himself be taken into Macavity's arms and nuzzled, his sensitive neck being kissed and nipped.  
>After, Misto lay against Macavity, his head resting on Macavity's chest, listening to his heart beat, trying to ignore the dull ache through his lower body. Macavity's paw was drifting up Misto's back, pushing down at his spine, making Misto purr loudly. Macavity smirked, triumphant that the little Tom was all his...he obeyed everything Macavity said, bowed to his will.<p>

"Little Tux," Macavity crooned, making Misto purr even louder as Macavity used his pet name for him.

"You love me, don't you, little Tux?" Misto nodded, purring as he tiredly nuzzled Macavity's chest. Macavity smirked, running his paw down the white face. Misto smiled tiredly at him, his eyes beginning to close.  
>Macavity watched as Mistoffelees fell asleep, curled contently against his side. Macavity rubbed at Misto's side, feeling the soft, fluffy fur under his paw. Macavity pulled Misto into his arms, holding him against him, holding him tight so Misto couldn't move away from him during the night.<br>Misto didn't realise how bad things had gotten.  
>He still loved the ginger Tom, felt so lucky to have him...but as his small body began to be covered in more and more bruises and wounds...he began to feel uneasy, unsure of this relationship.<br>Misto looked up as Macavity entered the room, a determined gleam in his eyes. Misto rolled over from where he was lying on the bed, now lying on his back.

He didn't want to be hit anymore.

Macavity smirked in a way Misto had grown to hate...he had loved that sly smirk at first, but now...now he was unsure...unsure of it, now like everything in his life.

Macavity nuzzled at Misto's chest.

"How are you today, my little Tux?" Macavity purred, drifting his paws over Misto's lithe but bruised body.

"I'm okay," Macavity tilted his head at the quiet, meek voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Macavity asked, a growl lilting his voice. Misto blinked, staring up at him before he sat up. Macavity stared at Misto as he got up, pacing around the room.

"Mistoffelees," Macavity growled. Macavity got up, grabbing Misto's shoulders in a tight grip. Misto gave a pained whimper, trying to wriggle out of Macavity's tight grip. Macavity just held him tighter.

"Mistoffelees," Macavity growled. Misto looked up at him.

"Macavity, let me go...please, you're hurting me," Misto begged. Macavity let go of Misto, only to back hand the Tom hard across the face, sending him to the floor. Misto yelped as he was kicked in the side.

"What is it, Tux?"

"I want to go home!" Misto yelled. Misto stared at him, tears slipping from his blue eyes as he searched Macavity's cold dark red eyes.

"You never loved me...you just used me," Misto whispered. Macavity smirked, leaning down over Misto.

"It took you over a month to figure that out...and the Jellicles were always praising how smart you were," Macavity hissed. Misto turned his head away.

"Don't lie to yourself, Mistoffelees," Misto looked back at Macavity at that, watching as Macavity straightened up.

"Because even if you know I'm using you, you won't leave...you don't want to leave me," Macavity smirked. Misto stared up at him, shocked.

"You know it's true, my little Tux," Macavity purred.

"NO!" Misto cried, leaping to his feet. "I-I won't be used by you anymore...I-I can't!"

"You love me, Mistoffelees, every touch, every nuzzle, every nip and every glance, you love," Macavity hissed softly, walking up to Misto.

"No," Misto croaked. Macavity pulled Misto into his arms, his paws drifting down Misto's sides as he nipped at Misto's sensitive neck. Misto shivered and trembled at the contact, his fur beginning to sparkle slightly from what he was feeling.

"See, I told you," Macavity whispered, letting Misto go before pushing the weak-kneed Misto to the floor. Misto shook his head before getting to his feet and tearing from the room and from the lair.

"Oh...don't run, Mistoffelees!" Macavity's voice called after him. "You are mine; the Jellicles will never take you back!"  
>Misto ran from the lair, running down the streets. He ran towards the junk yard, the only place he had ever felt safe. Misto slowed down once he got the junkyard, wiping the tears from his eyes.<p>

He had never felt more used in his life...he couldn't believe he had thought Macavity had loved him, the soulless criminal...it wasn't possible. Misto gave a soft sob at that and winced, putting his paw on his side. He didn't realise how much he was hurt until he had gotten here. Misto found a small hiding place in a pile of junk and hid himself in there, shivering.

He didn't want to face the Jellicles yet.

Misto looked down at himself, cringing as he saw the bruises and wounds covering his body. Misto wiped at the dirty white bib on his chest, sighing.  
>He should have left the moment Macavity had first hit him...but he was so infatuated with Macavity, he believed Macavity wouldn't hurt him again...but he had hurt him again and again, and yet Misto didn't leave him because he loved Macavity, he loved how Macavity could make him feel...but that wasn't enough anymore...he couldn't be hurt just to be held by the strong Tom, to feel that pleasure he felt as they had mated...no...no more.<br>Misto's ears twitched as he heard footsteps.

"Do ya think we'll ever find Misto, Munku?" Misto shrank back further in his hiding place when he heard Tugger's voice.

"It's been a month, Tugs...I don't know..." Munkustrap's voice sighed sadly.

"I miss him,"

"Me too, Tugs, me too," Munkustrap murmured. Misto buried his face in his knees, crying softly.

"I'm scared, Tugs,"

"Munku?"

"I'm scared of what's happened to him...he was such an innocent, kind and well spoken young Tom...I miss him...terribly," Munkustrap's voice said sadly. Misto listened as their footsteps went by before he sobbed.

How could he ever face them again?

How could he ever look at them when they found out where he had been for all this time...that he had allowed himself to be used by the Hidden Paw.

"Oh, little Tux...dry those tears," Misto whimpered and hugged his knees tighter when he heard Macavity's voice. Misto looked at the entrance to his small hiding place when Macavity's face suddenly appeared. Macavity held out his paw.

"Enough of the games, Mistoffelees...we're leaving," Macavity said. Misto shook his head.

"Macavity...please," Misto whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I don't want to be used anymore...I can't,"

"And you think the Jellicles will take you back after they find out who you've been with for over a month?" Macavity asked. Misto lowered his head.

"Face it, Tux...you have no where else to go...and you do like it with me," Macavity smirked. "I can tell you do...those little shivers your body gives, the way your coat sparkles...the little sounds you make, the way your white cheeks blush," Macavity listed. Misto stared at him in surprise.

"I've taken notice of you, Mistoffelees, I know every detail and reaction of you," Macavity said quietly. "Now come," Misto actually was tempted to take his paw...Macavity knew him...that showed he cared about him, right?

"Come on, Tux...I don't have all night...especially when I have other things planned," Macavity's voice dipped into a purr at that, his red eyes examining Misto's body closely. Misto blushed at the intensity of Macavity's stare.

"Now...come!" Macavity's voice snapped now. Misto looked up at him, his blue eyes large. There was a loud hiss and Macavity was tackled away from the entrance. Misto hugged his legs tighter as he heard the sounds of fighting.

"I will get him back, Munkustrap...mark my words...that Tux is mine!" Misto lowered his head, sniffling.

"Misto?" Misto lifted his head, looking at the entrance to his hiding place. Munkustrap was crouched there, wounds covering him. His green eyes were relieved as they stared at Mistoffelees.

"Misto...are you okay?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Misto gave a sob, shaking his head. Munkustrap reached his paw into Misto's small hiding spot, unable to fit in there himself. Misto looked down at his knees again, crying.

"Misto, come on please...I've been so worried, let me see you're okay," Munkustrap cooed softly.

"You're going to hate me!" Misto cried loudly.

"Mist...what are you talking about?"

"I let myself get used by Macavity because I loved him!" Misto cried. "H-He tricked me...I thought he loved me...b-b-but he just wanted my body...I feel so used, Munkus!"

Silence.

"It's okay...Misto, please, just take me paw, let me see you're okay," Misto slowly reached out, placing his paw in Munkustrap's larger one. Munkustrap's paw closed around his and gently pulled him out. Misto was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, Mist," Munkustrap murmured in Misto's ear. Misto pulled away from Munkustrap's hug, looking away.

"Misto..."

"I feel so worthless, Munk...I feel like such an idiot," Misto whispered. Munkustrap gently touched his shoulder.

"I-I just...liked him...and when he said he liked me...I-I thought it was something...now I know he only wanted me for my body," Misto sobbed.

"Misto...you were in love," Munkustrap told him gently. "Love makes us do stupid things," Misto sobbed loudly and Munkustrap pulled him into his arms, cradling him close. Misto wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, clinging to him as he sobbed. Munkustrap rocked him back and forth, murmuring softly to him, trying to calm and reassure him. Misto began to quiet down after a while. Munkustrap nuzzled at him gently.

"Munk...what am I going to do now?" Misto whispered, his head resting on Munkustrap's shoulder as he was rocked back and forth. Munkustrap remained silent, his purring lulling Misto to sleep. Munkustrap's paws gently rubbed at Misto's bruises, easing the aches in them.

"You're home...that's all that matters," Munkustrap murmured finally. "Come now, let's get you inside," Misto startled as he was lifted up, carried in Munkustrap's arms. Misto wrapped his arms around Munkus's neck, burying his nose in Munkustrap's fur, inhaling his scent. Munkustrap murmured to him softly as he carried Misto back to his den. Munkustrap ducked inside his den before setting Misto on the nest, looking over his many wounds.

"You should have come back when he first hit you, Mist," Munkustrap said sadly.

"I know," Misto whispered. "But I loved him,"

"I know," Munkustrap echoed. Munkustrap pulled the now crying Misto back into his arms, holding him close.

"Misto...remember, no matter what, there will always be someone who loves you here," Munkustrap murmured. Misto looked up at him, sniffling.

"W-What about Macavity?" Misto whispered.

"He won't touch you again, I'll stay with you all the time...guard your den at night if I have to...but he will not touch you again and use you like a toy," Misto nodded, burying his face in Munkustrap's neck.

"Thank you," Misto breathed.

"Any time, Mist," Misto held onto Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap gently rubbed Misto's back reassuringly.

Misto rested his head against Munkustrap's shoulder, thinking. It would take a while for Misto to ever forgive himself, and to not feel disgusted with himself about being used...but at least he had Munku to help him and to protect him from the one he had once loved.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
>Well, what do you think?<br>Please read and review!  
>Luv HGP!<p> 


End file.
